Cassette Four
Reviews Summary ZX Computing Issue 3 Writer: James Walsh Michael Orwin seems to have got into the habit of selling cassettes of eight games all of which could have been sold separately for six pounds a piece, whilst he sells all eight on one high quality cassette for £5. The only way I can do true justice to these programs is by looking at one on it's own as if it was a different cassette. (i) ZX-Scramble; has been written and marketed by other people, but this is by far the best version I have seen for the ZX81. The graphics are excellent and the speed is incredible even for a machine-code program. (ii) Gunfight. This is one of the arcade type games which I definitely have not seen before on the ZX81. Although the name is misleading the idea is that you are one of two cowboys on the screen and whilst not hitting the stage coach which moves steadily up the screen, or one of the many cacti, you must try to shoot your opponent. The graphics are excellent, and this is definitely the best one-or-two player graphics games that I have seen for the ZX81 to-date. (iii) INVADER; Yes, I know, another invaders game and you've seen them all before, haven't you !! But this one is actually is better than any other I have seen on the ZX81. The graphics are far better as you have three characters for each invader. The only thing that I found difficult was that the game did not stop and restart when you are hit. (iv) GALAXY INVADERS; this is a very good machine code version of the Galaxians game, with very 'pretty' sweeping aliens. (v) SNAKEBITE; This is not quite as graphically mind blowing as the last four, but with the ability to build walls, lay anthills and vary the speed it becomes a very addictive game. Oh I nearly forgot, the idea of the game is to eat the snake's tail first before it eats you. (vi) LIFE; A cleverly written version of the well-known game with good graphics. (vii) 3D TIC-TAC-TOE. This is the only BASIC game on the tape, which means it is slower. But it is an advanced and addictive version of the game. (viii) FUNGALOIDS. Last but definitely not least we come to the most original game, Fungaloids, which is easily as addictive as Invaders. Although the game is original there was no need to make the game so obscure! It has vague similarities to missile command, as the idea is to bomb the fungus as it grows, shedding spores. A weird but definitely wonderful game. Conclusion If each game was on a separate tape and selling for £5 each I would still recommend them. But all on one for £5! This sort of value for money just has not been seen before for any personal computer. It is interesting to note that out of the many software companies in this country, Michael Orwin is one of the few which has managed to continue to grow even after the Spectrum was announced. Without sounding pushy I would like to conclude this review by saying — if you have a ZX81 and like games, then you should buy Michael Orwin's cassette 4. Available by mail order only from: MICHAEL ORWIN, 26 Brownlow Road, Willesden, LONDON. NW10 9QL. Category:ZX81 Games Category:Michael Orwin Software Category:ZX Computing Reviews